cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Royals
|image = CimRoyals.PNG|250px |band = Lorde |album = The Love Club EP''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royals_%28song%29 |released = February 17, 2013 |genre = Pop |label = Republic |runtime = 3:10 |writer = |producer = |before = Roar |current = |after = Wrecking Ball }} "'Royals'" is a song by New Zealand artist Lorde. It received favorable critic reviews and had good commercial success. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to their YouTube on September 20, 2013. Lyrics '''Cimorelli': Oh whoa Oh whoa Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh I cut my teeth on wedding rings Amy and Christina: In the movies Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: And I'm not proud of my address Amy and Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: In a torn-up town, no postcode envy Christina: But every song's like Christina, Lisa, and Dani with background vocals from Lauren, Amy, and Katherine: Diamonds, gold teeth, chillin' in the bathroom Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room Cimorelli: We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams Christina: Everybody's like Christina, Lisa, and Dani with background vocals from Lauren, Amy, and Katherine: Black tights, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash Cimorelli: We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair Katherine and Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli (Cimorelli): And we'll never be royals (royals) It don't run in our blood That kind of luxe just ain't for us We crave a different kind of buzz Katherine, Lisa, and Dani with background vocals from Lauren, Amy, and Christina: Let me be your ruler (ruler) You can call me queen bee And, baby, I'll rule Amy: I'll rule Christina and Lauren: I'll rule Lisa: I'll rule Katherine: Let me live that fantasy Cimorelli: Oh oh Oh oh Dani and Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: My friends and I We've cracked the code We count our dollars on the train Cimorelli: To the party Dani and Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: And everyone who knows us Cimorelli: Knows Dani and Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: That we're fine with this We didn't come from money Lisa: But every song's like Christina, Lisa, and Dani with background vocals from Lauren, Amy, and Katherine: Diamonds, grey teeth, trippin' in the bathroom Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room Cimorelli: We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams Lisa: But everybody's like Christina, Lisa, and Dani with background vocals from Lauren, Amy, and Katherine: Black tights, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash Cimorelli: We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair Lauren and Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli (Cimorelli): And we'll never be royals (royals) It don't run in our blood That kind of luxe just ain't for us We crave a different kind of buzz Lauren, Lisa, and Dani with background vocals from Katherine, Amy, and Christina: Let me be your ruler (ruler) You can call me queen bee Katherine, Lisa, and Dani: And, baby, I'll rule Amy: I'll rule Christina and Lauren: I'll rule Lisa: I'll rule Lauren: Let me live that fantasy Cimorelli: Ohhh ohhh ohh Dani and Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: We're bigger than we ever dreamed And I'm in love with being queen Cimorelli: Ohhh ohhh ohh Lauren and Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: Life is great without a care We aren't caught up in your love affair Katherine and Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli (Cimorelli): And we'll never be royals (royals) It don't run in our blood That kind of luxe just ain't for us We crave a different kind of buzz Katherine, Lisa, and Dani with background vocals from Lauren, Amy, and Christina: Let me be your ruler (ruler) You can call me queen bee And, baby, I'll rule Amy: I'll rule Christina and Lauren: I'll rule Lisa: I'll rule Katherine: Let me live that fantasy Video Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Covers